Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to translation of content in digital applications. The embodiments herein are particularly related to translation of static and dynamic content in digital applications. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a system and method for contextual translation of static and dynamic content on digital applications based on pre-defined triggers.
Description of the Related Art
Translation of digital content is very widely used in the interne browsers of computing devices. With widespread use of computing devices across multiple geographic locations, the need for translation of content from one language to another language is increasing with every passing day. Current methods translate the content on a webpage into a different language. Other translation methods are provided on social networking websites, where user-triggered translation of content is enabled.
Currently used localization frameworks on various computing platforms provide a mechanism to add new languages without changing the core code of the application software. However, no support is provided to the end user with respect to the actual localization process and only the developer of the application is enabled to take all the necessary steps needed to achieve the localization of the application. The user who is the actual demander of localized content has no say on the localized content and is not enabled to request for the localized application in real-time.
Hence, there is a need for a system for contextual translation of static and dynamic content on digital applications. There is also a need for tools and mechanisms to ease the process of localization and enable translation of content based on user-defined triggers.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.